BatEd: The Beginning
by Toa Of Awesomeness 121
Summary: Eddy was always the loudmouthed Ed, the selfish and self proclaimed man with the plan. But what happens when villains scourge the town? What happens when that Ed becomes something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a very weird idea I came up with so...be** **ar with me please. I don't own Ed, Edd & Eddy or Batman they belong to their respective owners Cartoon Network and DC Comics. Please read and review!**

Chapter One

Eddy ran from the graveyard with tears in his eyes. _"It's alright Eddy, we're here for you,"_ Double D's voice rang in his ears. _"Don't cry buddy! Have a chicken!"_ Ed's goofy voice said as well. Ed then said in his mind, _"Breaking the fourth wall! YAY!"_ Eddy ran until he couldn't anymore. As he held his face he felt a creak from underneath him, he took a step and then-CRASH!-the ground gave away beneath his feet.

He fell for what seemed like minutes until he landed, very painfully on his back. "OW!" he shouted in minor agony. He looked around and saw something in the darkness that terrified him…eyes. Dozens of them. He heard the screeches but still ducked down. After about a minute, he looked up and his eyes widened. Bats. He stood up with them and it seemed to lift his spirts...literally, as he was lifted off the ground, unaware of the fact that someone was pulling him up and shouting, "EDDY! ARE YOU OK!?"

 **The Present**

Eddy awoke from his daydream and realized that he was in the school lunchroom. He turned and saw Double D, his smart best friend smiling at him. "That memory again Eddy?" he asked kindly.

"Y-yeah," Eddy stuttered. "Sorry...what were we talking about?"

"The Gourd!" Ed shouted stupidly.

Eddy's vacant and sad demeanor turned into one of pure anger and hatred. "Johnny has gone too far this time! Wait...what did he do?" he asked confused.

Double D sighed and replied simply, "He robbed a bank. His parents deny everything."

Eddy growled and pounded his fist saying, "He's gone too far this time!" It was true. Ever since last summer, when Johnny lost Plank, he became a super criminal, vowing to take over Peach Creek. And now he robbed a bank. Nobody believed the Ed's even though they were there. Of course nobody believed them. They were considered the scourge of the cul-de-sac...well, at least until Johnny became The Gourd.

But, over the next few years, a certain short, loudmouthed Ed would become Peach Creek's protector...he would become...The Batman.

 **Author's Note: I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm back! Wow...it's been awhile huh? Anyway...here we go! Please read and review.**

Chapter Two

Eddy sat alone the next day. You'd think he was worried about The Gourd...but he wasn't. He was planning his superhero costume. That's right, for a few weeks, he'd been debating becoming a superhero. Now that he's had perspective...he had made his decision. The one thing he was certain of? His costume would be all black.

As he continued to draw, Double D walked up behind him. "Eddy? What are you drawing?" he asked. Eddy immediately hid the costume idea.

"Nothing!" he said hurriedly.

"Eddy...it's alright," Double D began. "We're here for you," he said. Eddy's eyes welled with tears. That was what he said when his...he stopped his thoughts and sighed.

"Alright...here's my...idea," Eddy said nervously holding out a costume design.

Double D eyed it and he gasped. "Eddy...you're not serious?" he asked in surprise.

"I am Double D," Eddy replied calmly. "This is the only way to stop him...the Gourd."

Double D sighed once more. "Well, alright...but where would we even get these materials."

Eddy smiled cheekily. "I've taken after you and your niche for inventing," Eddy said with a smirk. "Trust me," he continued. "I've got it all planned out. I even made a grappling hook," he whispered in excitement.

"Intriguing," Double D said genuinely curious. "And...what exactly is our idea here?"

"We stop Johnny at the next robbery!" Eddy said with another smirk. "And WHEN does he usually rob banks?"

"At..." Double D began before catching on. "Brilliant!" he suddenly shouted before Eddy covered his mouth. "Brilliant," Double d whispered again.

 _Later_

Eddy had tried on his costume. Double D waited for Eddy to be changed. He looked at a magazine while he waited. Suddenly, there was a whoosh sound, and Eddy said in a deep voice, "How do I look?"

Double D looked up with a smile expecting a kid like costume, when he saw the detail.

"Good Lord..." he said in shock as Eddy asked for the cowl...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Surprise!**

Chapter Three

Johnny 2X4 laughed maniacally holding his wooden companion Plank-or in this moment, Timber The Dark Shard-and said, "This next Robbery will be my best Timber. " He cackled once more breaking into the bank. Careful not to set off the alarm, he snuck carefully and grabbed a diamond the size of a rock. "This diamond will be mine!"

"I don't think so," said a deep voice. Johnny pulled out a mini pistol. "Who's there!?" he demanded. "Show yourself!" he continued. He looked around until he saw...it. A figure dressed as a bat. Johnny, in one moment of fear, screamed as the figure rushed at him...

 _Later_

Officer Larry, was a respected man. In his life, he'd heard many things, but nothing as interesting as what came this particular evening. The Gourd had finally been captured! As he saw the Gourd himself he gasped. The Gourd was tied up, as if someone-or something-caught him.

Officer Larry, still in surprise, pressed a button on his walkie-talkie and said, "Larry here...I need backup. Over."

 _The Next Day_

Kevin and the cul-de-sac kids were discussing the events from last night. The Gourd had finally been caught! Not only that, but he was caught by a vigilante! How exciting! As the kids continued to make theories and talk, Double D looked at Eddy and winked. Eddy simply nodded in reply, a smile on his face. Justice had been done. What could possibly go wrong?

 _Meanwhile_

Marie Kanker, leader of the Kanker gang growled angrily. "That Gourd kid screwed up!"

"What did he do boss?" May asked.

"Haven't you read the morning paper!?" Marie yelled. "He was caught."

"By who Marie?" Lee inquired curiously.

"An idiot vigilante," Marie said. She read the paper further. "Batman?" she asked no one. She smirked. "He'll be gone soon enough."

 **Author's Note: The story is far from over! See ya next time!**


End file.
